


Train to Innoshima

by Aishuu



Series: Tsumego [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: jump100, M/M, Melancholy but Hopeful, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira will always follow where Hikaru goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train to Innoshima

He watched as the countryside rolled by, not understanding why he made this pilgrimage. He didn't want to do this alone.

It had taken over a decade for Hikaru to work up enough courage to tell Akira about the Go master Sai, his mentor. Akira hadn't wanted to believe it, but he'd seen the earnestness reflected in Hikaru's eyes, the way his voice had broken with remembered grief as he talked about Sai's departure. So Akira hadn't laughed when Hikaru invited him to Innoshima, instead accepting Hikaru's trust with quiet respect. They'd gone together annually after that, a sacred ritual of Go and remembrance.

Until this year. 

His hand, pressed against the window, was stained with the liver spots of age. His bones ached with arthritis, and all he wanted was a long, deep nap. He was too old for this, too old to let grief wrap itself around him like a phantom. He wouldn't allow himself to wallow.

Hikaru had already gone before him; now it was Akira who had to run the final distance to catch up with his lifelong rival. Hikaru had gone to Innoshima to seek Sai; now Akira was going to see if he couldn't find Hikaru there.


End file.
